Ice Climbers
'' (1985) |voice=Sanae Kobayashi }}Popo and Nana, better known as the Ice Climbers, are two young children who love to climb mountains and the main protagonists of Ice Climber. They mainly climb the Infinite Glacier, as it is the largest mountain in the world, and the two like a challenge. They usually assist each other in climbing the mountains, and they both defeat the enemies that rest on the Icicle Mountain they often climb. Although the Ice Climbers have only had a single game, they have made many recent appearances in other series, such as the Super Smash Bros. series. Physical Appearances The Ice Climbers appear to be fairly-identical in appearance. Both are young children and their bodies are covered by large parkas, leaving only their faces visible. Their faces both consist of black, oval-shaped eyes and a simple mouth, with their cheeks consistently rosy from the cold they have to endure from their climbs up icebergs. In Ice Climber, the only difference between Popo and Nana was the colour of their clothing: Popo wore a blue parka whereas Nana a pink one. For their Super Smash Bros. appearances they retained their simple designs - although Popo's clothing was changed from a light blue to more of a purple colour - and they were both also given brown hair. While most of their hair is covered by their hoods, their bangs are spiked down across their foreheads, and Nana appears to have much longer hair than her male counterpart. In artwork for the original Japanese release of Ice Climber, both of the Ice Climbers were depicted with curly hair of a golden colour, and large blue eyes. Appearances Balloon Bomber The Ice Climbers will be appearing in the upcoming game Balloon Bomber as main characters. Not much else is known, but they are confirmed to be going to Balloonberg Mountain. Ice Climber 2 The Ice Climbers will once again do what they do best in Ice Climber 2. Ice Climbers Blizzard They are they only playable characters in the Wii U game, Ice Climbers Blizzard. They climb some new mountains at Mt. Winter Resort, make some new friends. A blizzard roles in, and they get into a race to get to the top first. Jake's Super Smash Bros. The Ice Climbers make an appearance in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as playable characters. The return from their previous Super Smash Bros. appearances with few changes - their moveset has had changes to make it more similar to its Melee and Brawl appearances then their Ultimate one, although the two play nearly the same as they did previously regardless. While they are the sole playable representatives of the Ice Climber universe, the Condor once again brings them on-screen for their entrance into battle, and the orange bird also makes a cosmetic appearance as part of their Final Smash, Iceberg, and the Polar Bear appears as an enemy in the game's Smash Run mode. In addition to them, the Nitpicker enemy also has a trophy in the game. Star Team Heroes They are victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Trophy Descriptions Gallery Ice climbers.png Popo and Nana.png Ice Climbers Shin R.png fig 20 iceclimber.png IceClimbers SSBUltimate.png Ice Climbers Sprites Ice Climber.png Ice Climbers-1.png Vs. Popo.png Vs. Nana.png Ice Climbers Polar PM.png|Project M 1.1.Ice Climbers Standing.png 1.2.Ice Climbers holding onto a condor.png 1.3.Ice Climbers Running.png 1.4.Ice Climbers Preparing to Strike.png 1.5.Ice Climbers Swinging their hammers.png 1.6.Ice Climbers Jumping.png 1.7.Ice Climbers Arial Swings.png 1.8.Ice Climbers Shooting Ice.png 1.9.Ice Climbers Using Squal Hammer.png 1.10.Ice Climbers Using Belay.png }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Teams Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Ice Climber (series) Category:Non-fanon Category:Humans Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap